Beloved Midnight
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serenity met and fell in love with him 10 years ago. He didn't want her. Twenty years old, her next birthday is approaching and she needs to marry. What if they meet again and his feelings have changed? Will she accept his proposal or turn him down? S/E
1. Prologue

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Prologue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Honestly, I wrote this on a whim. I don't plan on it being long, maybe five chapters. Well, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

It has been ten years. Ten years since the man I loved walked out on me. Ten years ago, I was introduced to my betrothal, but the minute he laid eyes on me, he was gone. I watched with tears bubbling in my eyes as he screamed and shouted at his parents. He didn't want me. He didn't want any of the things I offered him, his kingdom or his people. He didn't care if it hurt me or my family. All he cared about was going home, and never coming back.

I, on the other hand, did care. The moment I laid eyes on him, I was hooked. I couldn't stop looking at his perfect face and black hair, perfect body, and perfectly gorgeous deep blue eyes. He was stunning, and I fell in love at first sight. I didn't need to get to know him because I already knew what his personality could hold. I didn't care that he didn't love me. I didn't care that he despised me or my family. All I wanted was for him to stay, to never leave me.

He did. His parents couldn't take all the arguing so they left with him leading the way. I remember watching them, this time with tears flowing down my face in a frenzy, look back at my parents with a disappointed expression on their faces. An expression my parents returned equally as strong. My mother had tried to comfort me, but I was heartbroken. I'd lost him, and I could feel deep in my gut that he was never coming back.

--

Now, twenty years old, I was fast approaching my twenty first birthday. That could only mean that I was soon going to be eligible to take the throne, which meant that the palace was as loopy as could be. Yes, loopy. Everyone was going crazy. Though, the worst of them all was my mother, Queen Serenity.

My mother was a goddess literally and metaphorically. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had the longest pale lavender hair that was traditionally tied up into two buns with streams of her hair flowing from them on the sides of her head. She was tall and slim, and she had lavender eyes. My mother was the most graceful, kindhearted person I ever met. To me, she was perfect, though, she had denied that opinion of mine several times, saying no one is perfect.

Everyone I had ever met always told me I was like a carbon copy of my mother. I looked almost exactly like her, except for a few things that set us apart. My hair was also extremely long, reaching my ankles, but unlike her pale lavender color I adored a breathtaking shinny silver. My eyes weren't lavender either; they were a sapphire blue with specks of silver spotted around the edges. Also, I wasn't as tall as my mother. I came to her shoulders. But the most distinctive comparison of all is the fact that I am in no way as graceful as she is. I have had several klutzy moments throughout my life, most being terribly embarrassing. Unlike her, I am also in no way perfect, either, far from perfect to be exact. I think that the only real similarities between us are the common fact that I am her daughter and we share the same first name, Serenity.

There was a knock on my bedroom's door with a voice following it. "Serenity! Isn't it about time you woke up?" I groaned. Of course, it would be Luna. I twisted to the other side of my fluffily soft bed, and glared at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Luna! It's seven!" I said, yelling loud enough that she could hear me, "Have you ever heard of sleeping in?"

"If you want, princess, I can start waking you up at six during the week. Then, during the weekends, I can wake you up at seven, making it sleeping in. Would you prefer that?" Her sarcastic whit flowed strongly from her mouth and through the door, making me twitch in irritation. I groaned loudly, and pulled the covers down, already starting to climb up from the bed.

"Get in here," I said, gritting my teeth from saying anything improper. I enjoyed my rest and hated when it was disturbed. I was already making my way to the bathroom when Luna walked in. She raised her arms above her head in frustration, like she did every morning.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you and your sleeping habits, Serenity. You know that the only time we let you sleep till you can't sleep any more is on your birthday and when you're sick," Luna said, going to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. She usually prepared my clothes, accessories and anything else pertaining to the day while I took a quick shower. When I was finished, I walked back into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my body and my hair pilled on top of my head. Luna handed me a pale pink dress with a set of undergarments. I went back into the bathroom to dress.

I came back out. "How's this?"

Luna cocked her head to the side and placed her index finger to the corner of her mouth. Then, she smiled. "I like it."

I rolled my eyes and went to sit down at my vanity. Luna came up behind me, quickly styling my hair traditionally while I put my jewelry and makeup on. The last thing was putting my shoes on. Today, thankfully, was only a pair of matching pink flat bottoms that would be mostly hidden under my dress. I was grateful for that. Finally, we were walking out the door and heading towards the breakfast room.

As usual, my parents were sitting at the opposite ends, waiting for me to make my entrance. My father, King Sol, wasn't always at home. He usually was out traveling the solar system, checking on everything imaginable. My father was a beautiful man. I looked almost nothing like him, except for the eyes. He had blue eyes, but mine were deeper than his. He had pale blonde hair that was always gelled back. He was tanner than my mother and I. We were pale, like our lunarian ancestors. You'd think he would be a very tan, considering he comes from the sun. He was a tall man, but he was barely taller than my mother. I love my father, but sometimes it's hard to tell that we're related.

"Good morning, your highnesses," I said, respectably curtsying before I took my seat. My parents smiled at me, nodding in greeting. Our breakfast was quickly served after the greetings, making the table go quiet with the exception of the scrapping of forks. This was normal at breakfast.

"Serenity," My mother said, slowing her fork's movements, "Your father and I need to talk to you about something important." This was different. They usually waited to spill important things during dinner not in the middle of breakfast.

I glanced at my father who had stopped eating completely. I looked back at my mother. "What is it?"

She placed her fork back on the table, motioning for her plate to be taken away. "Now, we all know that your birthday is in a month." I nodded. "Your coronation is going to take place afterwards as soon as I see that you are ready."

"Mother, I already know this," I said. A servant was about to take my plate, but my glare made them stop and flitter back to the wall.

"Serenity, there are some laws that have to be addressed before you become queen," my father said, looking at the servant that just left to come take my plate. This time my glare didn't stop them.

"Like what?" I paused. "Oh, no. Don't say it, please."

"Serenity, you know it cannot be helped," my mother said. I groaned, falling back into my chair. "Don't slouch, child. You know this was to be expected. Marriage is necessary for a princess before she can become queen. It's an ancient law that can't be overridden."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not? You're king and queen. You make the rules so you can change them just as easily. Please, at least just this once. I've told you that I don't want to marry. Suitors were all I knew during my sixteenth year. I don't want to go through that again."

"I know, dear, I know. This time it's crucial, though."

"What makes you think that meeting all those men again will change my mind this time? I didn't like them the first time. I know I won't the second time. No, no. I refuse," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you saying that you would rather give up the throne than marry?" my mother said seriously.

"No, I don't want to do that."

"Then, you don't have a choice, Serenity." It was my father. "You either marry one of the suitors or you give up your place as the next queen. There is no other option."

I sighed in defeat. "What's going to happen?"

My mother smiled. "We have invited several suitors to stay with us during the next few weeks. There will be a new set each week until you pick your choice. It is your choice, Serenity, but there _has _to be a choice. Once you two are wedded, you can be crowned."

I nodded, still not liking the idea. I knew that I didn't have a say anymore in the matter. I looked at my parents faces and it was clear. They had already decided this for me, and if I didn't choose a suitor in time, they would do it for me. I was sure that the first set of men were already on their way.

* * *

_What do you think of the prologue? Was it good? Does it make you want to read more? I hope so! Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I know I said that my next new story was going to be 'Moonlit Shore', but I plan on making that story longer than this will be. Besides, this story was written on a whim, meaning it wasn't expected. I don't know when MS will be out. I'll probably start it after APNF has been completed._


	2. Suitors and a Silver Dress

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: This was actually written right after the prologue was posted, but I wanted to wait till today to post it. I did edit and add things to it so it's better than it was originally. I'm proud of its fast update, and hope you enjoy it._

* * *

My assumption was correct. My mother had already invited the first set of suitors, and they were almost here. I was currently standing with my parents in the throne room, waiting for them to arrive. I could hear them landing out front, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Serenity," my mother said, "Uncross your arms. Stand up straight and put a smile on that face."

I groaned, but did what I was told. In no way was I looking forward to seeing these men again. When I had turned sixteen, my mother had a massive ball in my honor. I thought it would be a fun night with only my family and friends, but I was wrong... way wrong. It was the worst night of my life. I had to dance with every single suitor in the entire freaking universe save for one… him. I shook my head back and forth violently, trying to fling him from my thoughts. I didn't want to think about that prick. Seeing him through a ten year old's eyes made him look perfect, but looking back at him now, he was nothing but a snotty jerk. He was four years older than I was, and didn't care about anyone but himself. I was glad my parents didn't invite him to my party or else I would have literally walked out or maybe clobbered him into the palace's hard crystal floor.

I giggled at the thought, making my parents look at me. "Sorry."

"Pay attention, Serenity. They're coming in," my mother said, looking back at the entrance. I followed her eyes, and saw ten different men walk in. They were all dressed in nice, expensive clothing. Five of them wore ice blue clothes while the other wore yellows and oranges. I glanced each one over thoroughly. They were all ugly to put it bluntly. It was only the clothes that made them look presentable. The men walked up to my family and I in the most annoying way nobles can walk. They bowed deeply in front of us before standing up straightly, smiling proudly. My parents had sat down in their thrones before they had entered and I was standing next to my mother's throne with my fist clenched behind my back.

"Serenity, there are ten men here for you to choose from. Five are from Mercury and five are from Venus. You will have a chance to meet with each one privately to get to know him. You have one week," my mother said, smiling at the men. I twitched visibly. It was going to be a long week.

--

I didn't want any of the men from the first set. My mother had to send them all home early because I refused to leave my room while they were there. One of them tried climbing up my balcony. I felt a tad sorry that he broke his arm when he fell after I had hit him with my shoe, but the pity quickly vanished when I realized I didn't hit him that hard, and he was a crybaby. Besides, it was an invasion of privacy, meaning I had every right in my mind that allowed me to hit him. My conscience didn't dare to argue.

When the second set arrived, five from Mars and five from Jupiter, they didn't even last an hour. All of them ran back to their transporters like there was fire on their heels. My mother said the look on my face the whole time they were there was cruel, but I didn't think it could have possibly been that bad. She didn't mention the dagger I had strapped to my thigh that was hidden under my dress. That one was my little secret.

It only took about two weeks for me to complete the rest of the planets, excluding Earth. My mother almost gave up after I spray painted the suitor from Pluto during his sleep. He was evil or at least he could have been. The rest of the men's faces didn't past my personal test.

I was sitting at the breakfast table with my parents, slouching over my plate. In truth, I enjoyed the time that the suitors were here. It gave me a chance to freely express my evil side without any holding back. My father had just returned last night from Pluto. He went there to profusely apologize to the man I spray painted because he left so fast no one had a chance to speak. I stifled a laugh at the memory.

My parents, obviously, weren't exactly happy with me at the moment. Several times they had reminded me what was at stake her, but I already knew. I know I could lose my throne if I didn't marry before my coronation. It was just that none of those men fit my category of interest. Can you blame me for not accepting them? I couldn't.

"The eggs are good," I said, trying to lighten the mood. My parents didn't respond. "My birthday is in two weeks. Are you planning something big, mother? I know you love planning parties. I'm really exciting to see what you will create."

My mother stopped eating. "Serenity." Uh-oh. "You're behavior these past two weeks has been unacceptable." I knew it. I enjoyed it. "Your father and I had told you several times to mind your manners, and to try to get to know your suitors. Like always, you didn't. We are very disappointed in you."

"I know, mother, but I had already met all of those men when I was sixteen. I told you that. I told you that I didn't want them then and I wouldn't want them now. I warned you, and you were the one who didn't listen."

"Serenity, watch your tongue," my father said, "We know you didn't like them, but you were sixteen four years ago. Your opinion on men could have change."

"But it didn't."

"Serenity."

"Sorry, father."

He cleared his throat. "We understand that you don't wish to marry, but a princess must marry. It's the law, but we are still giving you the choice you had before: to marry or to forfeit the throne."

"I want to become queen, though. I do. I love the moon and the people. It would be cruel to hand them over to someone else. Besides, there is no one else to take my place. Only royal blood of the moon can rule the moon, which makes sense. We all know that."

"We do know that," my mother said, "That's why we are pushing for your marriage. Do you understand the difficulties there will be if you don't become queen? There is no one else, which is why you need to shape up and do as you're told."

"I'm sorry, mother, but if you plan on my marriage, you need to pick someone I haven't met already."

"We already have."

"Who?"

My mother sat up straighter in her seat. I don't know how that was possible. She always had good posture. "Now, you have met him before, but it was a very long time ago. I'm sure you don't even remember him. He's going to arrive this afternoon. It's just him. No one else will be with him. Serenity, this man is your last chance. Is that understood?"

"Are you serious?" I said, gasping it out, "I thought it was my choice, and if I didn't choose than you would."

"It's your choice to choose him by your own will, Serenity. This man is also our choice so even if you don't want him, you still get him. That is why you must take him seriously because either way he is now your betrothal."

I sighed. "He better not be ugly."

--

I was in my bedroom with Luna, getting ready for the arrival of my betrothal. I shuddered mentally at the word. Luna was trying to find that perfect dress for me to wear that would indefinitely capture his attention. I could hear her mumbling in frustration in the chaos of my closet. I was sprawled across my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights_. My taste in books was one of the things my mother was proud of.

"Here we go!" Luna said happily. She came out of my closet holding a silky silver dress. It was a simple dress with thin spaghetti straps and a slit that would go up to my knee on the left side. "Go put it on."

I did as I was told, and slipped it over my body. It hugged all of my matured curves in a very appealing way to a man. I was always told that my body was "to die for", but the compliments always went in one ear and out the other when I was standing next to my mother. I walked out of the bathroom to show it to Luna.

She grinned. "It's perfect. He will just love it. Sit." She was holding a pair of silver high heels. Once I sat, she placed the heels on my feet.

"Don't we usually do shoes last?" I asked as I walked over to my vanity. Luna had laid out a silver chain with a matching bracelet and a pair of silver earrings. I put them on. "What's with all the silver? My hair is already silver enough."

"You have to match, Serenity. Besides, your dress is whiter than it is silver. It only has a silver shine to it, one of the remarkable things that your personal seamstress can do," Luna said. She was putting my hair up into its normal style, but she was making it looser, and she had some strands down to frame my face. "Do your makeup, but keep it light."

"Don't I always?" I said, mumbling. I picked up the cover up and started applying it. When I was finished, Luna rubbed vanilla scented lotion on my arms.

"There. That should be good," she said with a smile of satisfaction on her face. "You look beautiful as always."

I blushed a soft pink. "Thanks."

Luna opened the door for me. "Come on. He should be here soon."

I left the room with Luna in tow. The sound of my stilettos echoed throughout my head, giving me a headache. My parents were already in the throne room, sitting in their respective spots. I walked stiffly to my mother's side. These heels were killers. She looked over my form, and nodded in approval.

"Nice work, Luna. She looks stunning," she said, smiling brightly at Luna. Luna was standing next to the grand marble staircase. I watched as Artemis came up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were a nice looking couple. Some of the best people I knew. How I wished to be in love.

My father whispered something to my mother, making her look at the entrance. He must have just arrived. I groaned mentally. Oh, how I was still not looking forward to meeting this man. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother turned in her seat to look at me.

"Serenity, I want you to know that I only do all this because I love you and I want you to have a good future as a wife and as a queen," she said gently, "Please, understand that."

I glanced down at her in confusion. "Yes, mother, I know that." Why was she talking like that? Was something wrong? She raised her hand to place it on my cheek quickly and smiled. I looked back at the door when I heard it begin to open, making her hand fall. She composed herself and sat straightly in her throne.

The door opened fully, and I could see a tall man walking forward. His form hit the light, making it seem to burst into beauty. I didn't have to look at him long to jump to the assumption that he had muscles under the black silk dress shirt he was wearing. His black slacks covered a pair of long, muscular legs. His hair matched the darkness of his shirt, but it was his eyes that captured me the most. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen - midnight blue. It was a pair of eyes that had captured me once before, and didn't fail to do so again. But I didn't let them hold me for long because this time, I didn't want them.

* * *

_How was that for a follow up? Was it what you expected or were you expecting more? I didn't drag out or actually show the meetings of the sets because I said this wasn't going to be a long story. I hope you liked it, and keep watch for Chapter Two._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

* * *


	3. Second Chances

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm really proud of the fact that I am keeping a steady update for this story. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The irony that life beholds is seemingly unbelievable. There are some things it throws at you, and it makes you think what it could possibly have been drinking to make it do it. He was standing there still as perfect as before – I could tell that now and actually trust my opinions. Yes, he was impossibly good looking. I'd admit that at the very least. Unfortunately, the package that contained everything he had within wasn't exactly what I was looking for anymore.

"You wanted this, you should'a accepted it a long time ago," I said, glaring at him fiercely.

My mother turned sharply in her chair. "Serenity!"

I didn't hear her nor did I intend to. "What do you want or did your parents force you to come this time too?" His mouth dropped open slightly, but he didn't utter a word. "Spit it out, bastard."

My father stood. "Serenity, how dare you speak to Prince Endymion with such language! That is very improper for a princess. We taught you better than that."

"Well, is the way he talked to us and his parents any way proper for a prince to speak, father? And don't even say 'we'. You were never home to bother raising me." I turned towards _Prince _Endymion, and stepped down on the marble floor. "Don't look at me like I should be a ditz. I remember who you are and what you once were to me."

"Serenity," my mother said sternly, "That's enough. That's no way to talk to anybody no matter what they ever did."

"Don't matter?" I snapped, twisting to glare at her, "Doesn't matter, mother? This _man_ treated us like shit! He only cared about himself. He didn't even bother to listen to what his parents had to say to him. All he wanted was to go home. He didn't even give us a chance!"

"Now, wait a minute," Endymion started.

"Shut up!" I yelled, turning my angry face towards him now, "I was ten years old, but even at that age I still understood what was happening. You didn't want me or anything I had to offer. I'm sure you don't want me now, either. All you probably want is the power and money that is entitled to me. Isn't that right, huh?"

"No, that's not true, princess," Endymion said, stepping forward. He reached his long, strong arm out to me.

I jolted back. "Don't even _think _about touching me. Get out! Go away, you coward? You imbecile! Get out!" I could feel tears begin to stir in the very depths of my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry again so I ran.

I ran like never before. My mother told me she never saw a woman run like I did. When I was a little girl, I used to book it all over the palace, knocking everything over as I went. I love the feel of running, the adrenaline it contained. It sent this certain temporary numb feeling over my whole body and mind, and all I could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other. At moments like this, I let that feeling flow through my system, washing me clean of all my emotions. I knew it was only temporary, but even so I embraced it. In the back of my mind, I felt it when I hit open, fresh air because it wasn't stuffy like in the palace. I wasn't sure where my feet were taking me, but I trusted them enough to let them lead the way.

--

I could feel the change completely in the air when I reached a safe enough distance from the palace walls. I knew my parents would be quick to send guards out to find me. I stopped glancing over my shoulders, and looked at the path in front of me. It led through a tall, misty forest. I had no idea what was inside, but nevertheless I took another step that started me down the narrow, rough path.

Nature was everything, but that was expected. One you got about five feet into the forest, the path almost disappeared completely because of the branches, weeds, grass, and moss everywhere. I glanced up from my feet when I smelt the scent of smoke in the air. I looked around my surroundings, looking for the source. That's when I saw a small, wooden cottage resting in the midst of the trees several yards ahead of the path. I crept forward, staying cautious. I reached the small clearing that expanded only a few feet in front of the cottage's walls. A lit candle sat in front of a window inside the little house. I walked up to the tiny wooden door, trying to peak in the small little hole of a window. I jumped when I heard a sudden sound. I looked towards my left to where the sound it had come from.

I sighed, placing a hand over my chest. "Thank Selene." It was only a horse. I turned towards it more fully, putting a kind smile on my face. "Hello."

The horse neighed again, but didn't move. I took that as a greeting. The horse had a remarkably deep black coat and black eyes. Its mane shined from the thin strips of sunlight that managed to break through the tree tops. The horse was big and looked strong and steady. It was an exact opposite of my pure white horse, Moonlight, back home. My feet started to creep their way towards the horse as my hand reached out, preparing to lightly touch him.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" a deep, masculine voice said from behind me.

I spun around in surprise only to see Prince Endymion leaning against the doorway of the cottage. "You. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. No, wait. That's right. You ran here. Now, to answer your question: I followed you. You know, princess, a horse can be a lot faster."

"I don't need your smart comments. Leave me alone," I said, turning back to the path I was on originally.

"Oh, jeez, now that didn't sound childish at all. What are you going to do? Ran away again, I assume," he said. "You are pretty damn good at it after all."

"Oh, please. You were the expert ten years ago." I faced him again.

"I see you caught up with the flow."

I scoffed. "You know what? I don't need this. I don't want to talk to a selfish jerk like you."

Endymion hit his fist against his chest, feigning pain. "That one hurt."

"Shut up," I said, turning back around and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Serenity. Don't be so stubborn," Endymion said, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me back. "Don't you want to give us a try at least one more time? I know I didn't want it before, but I was only fourteen. I'm different now. I've grown up. Please, I want to try again."

"I'm sorry. Second chances aren't given out so easily anymore," I said, "You should have been the one to try ten years ago to get to know me. Instead, you walked out without even a glance at me."

Endymion groaned, dropping my arm. "Serenity, I was fourteen! I didn't want to marry a princess. I wanted to train and practice, ride my horse, and play rough with my friends. I didn't want to look to the future even though I knew it was there. I didn't even know I was coming here when we did. My parents told me that we were going to visit some countries over seas, but then we end up on the moon. That was when they told me I was here to meet my future bride. How do you think a _teenager_ would have taken that? What would you have done?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. You were so cold. You saw me crying, but not once did a flash of guilt wash over your face, not even for a brief second."

He walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look, Serenity, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I feel awful about it. I know I didn't care then, but I do now. I want there to be an us now. I'm just asking for one tiny chance. Please?" I sighed. "You could start off by coming back to the palace. You still have two weeks till your birthday. I'm not asking for a change of heart right away, okay? I don't want to rush you or force you. If you don't want me by the end of the two weeks, I'll go home."

"But my parents said-."

"I'll deal with your parents and with the law. All I want is for you to make the right decision. A decision you want. We both can make our future for ourselves now, Serenity. Don't let this opportunity pass by too quickly. I do care about you, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"Okay, okay," I said. "I get it. Two weeks. I'll try to get to know you – emphasis on try, but I still don't like you."

Endymion smiled, making it send shivers down my spine that I didn't want to be there. "That's fine. I'm just glad you're giving me a second chance."

"Yes, well, there won't be a third so don't do anything stupid or I'll go with my original plan and clobber you," I said, making him laugh a deep laugh.

"As long as you do it with all you got in those little arms of yours," he said with a crooked smile. He whistled sharply. The sound make his horse's head rise up suddenly, and move toward him. "Oh, and this… this is Midnight. We grew up together."

"Midnight?" I said softly. Maybe a little compliment wouldn't hurt. "You know, Endymion – can I call you that? -, your eyes are really gorgeous. I would call that kind of color midnight blue. I really like it."

He smiled that adorably cute crooked smile again. "Midnight blue, you say? I'll take your word on that. Thanks." He got on his horse, and reached out his hand. "I've give you a ride back to the palace. I'm sure you don't want to run again."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right." I placed my small, pale hand into his large, tan one, and he pulled me up in front of him with no effort. He whispered some ancient words to Midnight, making him race forward with graceful agility.

I turned my head to look at the terrain prince. "Was that Lunarian you just spoke to him?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was. I've studied the language of the Lunarians since I was a child. I trained Midnight to only respond to it. It's helpful during a war."

"You've fought it wars?" I asked, my eyes widening. He nodded again, but his eyes remained ahead of me.

"Yes, several. It's the prince's duty to lead the war when he becomes of age."

"Oh. Is it scary?"

"No, not anymore. The first war was a bit, but I guess you just get used to it after awhile. I've seen blood and death so many times it no longer fazes me."

I shook my head. "I don't think I could ever be in a war."

"Nor would I want you to be. War is a depressing, hard place to be. It wouldn't be fit for a princess," Endymion said, this time looking down at me. His eyes were hard and serious, making the message sterner. I didn't respond so we rode in silence. I could see the palace getting even closer. My parents were waiting at the gate. I dreaded seeing them and having to hear their lectures.

"Um, I'm sorry about you being tricked into coming here the first time," I said, keeping my head bowed.

"I'm sorry for never giving you a chance you deserved," he said, "I glad you are giving me that chance again. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. Thank you."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I could tell that he had really grown up these past ten years, but that didn't mean I was going to forgive him right away. Teenagers still knew right from wrong, and he knew what he was doing. I would give him this chance out of kindness, but he would have to earn the place in my heart where a he had already dug a deep hole so many years ago.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the reading. Tell me your thoughts and maybe some ideas. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I love hearing your praise or whatever you have to say about my stories._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	4. Arrivals

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I am SO sorry about the wait. Enjoy the lengthy chapter as an apology._

* * *

My parents weren't as bad as I thought they would have been when I returned to the palace. Well, at least they stopped when they heard from Endymion that I was going to give him a chance. After a few more words were exchanged, Luna came to whisk me away to my room for some unknown reason.

"I'm sure you're exhausted from that running. You should rest," she told me at my bedroom door. The way she moved told me she was annoyed with my earlier actions.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "Rest, Serenity. I'll come for you later."

Well, it wasn't that often I was allowed to take a nap so I decided to follow her instructions. I took that silky, silver dress off, replacing it with a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Even though wearing this kind of outfit wasn't proper, especially for a princess, it was comfortable. Besides, I didn't care what people thought of me right now. I slipped into my bed, letting sleep take me as quickly as it could when it came.

--

Luna never did wake me up. The liar. Instead, I had to wake to a window that wasn't lit by the sun anymore all because of the consistent grumbles from my poor stomach. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, grabbing my robe at the bottom. A little snack wouldn't hurt so I made my way to the nearest kitchen.

I walked into the darkened room, flipping the light on without having to search for it. The metal room lit up, and I walked straight to the refrigerator, looking for something to munch on. I found some cold pizza that I believed one of the cooks left in there. Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled it out. Going over to the island counter, I pulled out one of the bar stools to sit on while I ate the pizza. I stuck the end of the slice in my mouth, biting down into the bread, cheese, and sauce. It tasted so good. Mother rarely let me eat foods like pizza, donuts, French fries, etc. because they weren't healthy food choices, especially for a 'growing young lady'. It wasn't my fault that her advisor didn't wake me up for the healthy dinner I knew mother had prepared so I believed I had every right to enjoy this piece of greasy, fatty goodness this time.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, suppressing a laugh. In the middle of a bite, I whipped my head around to see who was standing in the room. A blush rose to my cheeks when my eyes landed on the casually dressed prince. "Sowwy." Another mistake! I was always reprimanded as a kid when I was caught talking with my mouth full.

Endymion chuckled as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "It's okay. You weren't at dinner."

After swallowing, I deemed it all right to speak. "Yes. Luna didn't wake me up. She was the one who said I should get some rest when I wasn't even tired." I lifted up the cardboard pizza box towards him. "Want some?"

Walking forward, he flipped open the lid to pull out a piece. "Thanks." The dark haired man made himself comfortable on the stool next to mine. "So… tell me about yourself, princess. It has been ten years."

I swallowed my current bite. "Yes, and as I recall you knew absolutely nothing about me then."

He chuckled. "True."

"Why do you want to know?" I walked over to the refrigerator to pull out a jug of milk. Reaching towards the cupboards, I pulled out two glasses. After I filled with the white liquid, I put the milk back and handed the extra glass to the prince.

"Thanks. But I couldn't help but notice chocolate milk in there. I would have preferred that over white milk."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you, racist?"

A startled laughed sounded from the prince. "Racist? Don't be ridiculous. I just like chocolate is all."

"You like chocolate?"

"Well, to be more honest, I love it."

"Well, then. How 'bout that? You can marry chocolate instead of me. You'd make a happy couple." I rose from my bar stool, finished with my pizza and began walking towards the exit not bothering to look back.

--

Sitting at breakfast with my parents and Endymion, we sat in silence. I was eating as quickly as I possibly could without being improper in front of my parents. It wouldn't be as a big deal if it wasn't for the guest joining us.

"Endymion, I hear your guards are arriving today, is that right?" my mother spoke up.

Endymion nodded. "Yes, they are. My parents figured if I'm going to be here for awhile now, I should have my men join me."

My father cut a piece of his ham, popped it in his mouth, and then spoke after he swallowed. "That would make sense. Serenity's guardians are usually here as well, but they were sent back to their planets for a visit about two weeks ago."

"But aren't they coming back today?" I asked. I was almost finished with my meal so I could greet my much needed friends as soon as possible.

My mother smiled kindly at me. "Yes, dear. They should be here by now."

My manners broke. Leaning my head towards my plate, I pushed the rest of my eggs in my mouth. "I'm done!" I looked at my parents' shocked face. "May I be excused, please?"

The queen nodded. "Yes, Serenity, but next time, I would advice you to remember your table manners, especially in the presence of a royal guest." Her eyes were stern.

I stood up quickly, a servant coming to retrieve my plate. After a quick curtsy and apology, I headed down to the landing wing. I made it just in time to see my four best friends appear on the pad, their respective planet color swirling around them from the after effect of teleportation. Happy tears started to well up in my eyes as I practically ran in all of their arms where my frustration finally seeped out of me. My friends patted my on the back while rubbing my shoulders and arms and comforting words filled my ears. They had been gone too long.

My best friend and cousin, Mina, Princess of Venus, stood me back up. She smiled a sad smile at me. "We heard."

Lita, Princess of Jupiter, pounded her fist in her hand. "Where's the bastard? I wouldn't mind warming up for training later."

The Princess of Mercury, Amy, stepped towards the thunderous Amazon, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Lita, calm. We talked about this on the way here."

The pyro, Raye, Princess of Mars, had her arms crossed. "Yeah, well, he should still be beaten. What he did to Serenity is unforgivable."

Mina held up her hand, making Raye go silent. "Now, ladies, Amy is right. We did talk about this." She smiled at me again. "We also know you are giving him a second chance."

Following Raye, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, well, I'm not happy about it. The only reason I'm giving him a second chance is because I don't really have a choice. My parents already choose him as my betrothal whether I pick him or not."

Amy gave me a small hug of reassurance. "It's all right, princess. It just shows you're considering what this man could cost you if you don't try to accept him."

Sighing, I let my arms fall back to my side. "I know I'm not acting as mature as I should be, but you all know what he did to me!"

Lita nodded. "Even if it was ten years ago and you two were still growing."

I glared at her. "Lita!"

She held up her gloved hands in defense. "Hey, calm down, Serenity. I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the man. He was, after all, only fourteen and you were only ten. You were sweet and innocent and he was horny."

Amy turned to the Amazon sharply. "What does the prince being horny have anything to do with it?"

Lita shrugged, placing her hands on her sailor suited hips. "I'm just saying that he wouldn't have been able to get any from a ten year old."

Mina giggled. "It's true. I do remember seeing the sexual needs around him that day."

Raye lifted a finger, a smile adored proudly on her glowing face. "Yes, and if I do remember correctly, I did hear the prince is quite the playboy."

My mouth dropped. "You guys!" They laughed, excluding the blue-haired Sailor Scout.

Amy started walking towards the palace. "You guys shouldn't listen to gossip. It's bad for the brain."

Mina laughed, but Raye is the one who spoke. "Ames, you were the one who told us in the first place!" We ran after her. It was great to have my friends home. They would happily help me see if Prince Endymion of Earth would be able to handle me. How do you think I lived through my sixteenth year without a man able to woo me?

--

Standing beside my mother with my four guardians dressed in their warrior garb, I waited with everyone else for the prince's guards to arrive. Endymion had his hand tucked away in the pocket of his black pants while his left hand slightly fingered the tip of his sword's handle. Why he was carrying it with him, I had no idea. He seemed to always have it on him when I saw him.

The crystal pad began to glow a bright white and then flashed gold to signal travelers from Earth were coming through the portal. Each planet had a specific color that defined them. Earth's was gold, like their crystal and kingdom while the moon's was silver like the planet, crystal, and kingdom even though the common name was the White Moon Kingdom.

Suddenly, the forms of four men began to slowly appear as Earth's power sent them to the moon. Glancing over to Endymion, I saw him knuckles were turning white from grasping his sword tightly.

Amy caught me staring. '_Princess, he's all right._' She used our telepathic link we shared. All the Sailor Scouts shared a telepathic link with me as well as each other. It wasn't uncommon to invade each other's thoughts.

_'But why is he clutching his sword so tightly? It looks like it's hurting him.'_

Mina's voice broke in. _'The prince's soul is connected to his planet just like ours is to our own planets. He can feel the energy the Earth is using to send his guards here.'_

Lita nodded mentally. _'Yep. It's just a reaction.'_

Our mental conversation was interrupted when the men's bodies came into clear view. They stood in front of us with their bodies covered in the gold and black uniform of Earth. I would have thought that the colors of Earth would have been green and blue, the color of the planet.

Amy mentally shook her head at my thoughts. _'No. Their crystal is gold, remember?'_

_'And adding green or blue to gold would just be ugly. Black is sexier.' _Raye cut in. I stifled a laugh while Amy glared at her.

I watched as the short blonde haired guard glanced at Raye before a long haired brunette made him turn back. A white haired man stepped from, immediately lowering himself in a bow. The others followed suit before they each took a small glance at Endymion. My mother smiled, slightly raising her hand. "Please, rise, Generals of Earth."

The men listened to her kind command and stood, but the white haired man spoke for them. "Queen Serenity, King Sol, thank you for letting my comrades and I stay her with our prince."

The smile lingered in my mother's eyes. "Your quite welcome, Lord Kunzite." She motioned towards me. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Serenity." She paused once the men bowed towards me. "And these are her guardians of the inner planets. They are also princesses. Serenity, introduce your guardians."

I nodded, motioning to Mina at my immediate right. "This is Mina, Princess of Venus and Sailor Scout of Love and Happiness." Mina dipped into a simple curtsy. "Raye, Princess of Mars and Sailor Scout of Fire and Passion." Raye followed Mina's example. "Lita, Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Scout of Thunder and Lightning." Lita curtsied as well. "And this is Amy, Princess of Mercury and Sailor Scout of Ice and Wisdom." Amy bent her head as she slowly went down into a curtsy as well.

The men lowered themselves back into another bow intended for my friends. The lord known as Kunzite spoke for the men again. "It is an honor to meet all of you. I am Lord Kunzite and these are my comrades, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite and Lord Zoicite. We thank you for letting us stay among you."

I watched Mina blush mentally and physically at the speaking lord. I just smiled at him in respect. "You're welcome. Thank you for arriving so safely."

I saw my mother tighten her hold on my father's arms as they exchanged an interested glance. "I'm sorry, my lords, by my husband and I are going to have to excuse ourselves. Girls, you can show the men around, yes?"

My friends nodded, but I just looked at her in astonishment. She sent a sharp reply through our link. _'Don't change your current behavior, Serenity.'_ She smiled one more time at the men, they bowed, and then my parents departed. After my parents were completely gone, I immediately felt the atmosphere relax and tension slightly decrease.

The one named Jadeite rubbed the back on his neck. "Ugh, parents! Sophistication is so overrated." Nephrite patted him on the back, nodding in what I believed to be agreement. I watched as Jadeite eyed Raye up and down and felt Raye scowl through our link.

It didn't take long for the rest of the men to do the same thing to the rest of my friends. I narrowed my eyes. "I would expect you four to keep your hands to yourself while you are in my kingdom."

The men gathered around their prince, letting him speak for them. Endymion crossed his hands over his muscular chest, making his black shirt slightly rumple together. "What do you mean by that?"

I made eye contact with him, but made sure his gaze didn't penetrate my concentration. "I mean, we all know about your reputation so I would advice you to keep it on your planet while you are here."

Endymion smirked. "My men may do as they please. I am their master. You are not."

My eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Oh, is that right? Well, then, does that statement also pertain to you, Prince Endymion?"

"My business is none of yours, princess."

I eyed him carefully. "We shall see." I turned towards my friends, walking in between them so I could go back inside. "Come, ladies." I glanced at Endymion over my shoulder, a heated glare in my eyes. "We should catch up on our skills just in case we need to use them."

His glared met mine, but it didn't faze me. Instead, I continued to walk through the palace doors with my guardians on my heels and Endymion's power filled stare piercing in my back.

Mina's laughter and respond whispered in my mind. _'Sexual tension.'_

Raye nodded afterwards in agreement. _'For all of them. This will be fun.'_

I laughed out loud, racing forward to entwine my arms through theirs as all five of us walked to the training grounds. "Yes, it will be."

* * *

_Well, it turned out longer than expected which is a good thing! Usually, my chapter are usually only around three pages on Word or at least they have to be at least three pages. I won't go shorter, but I'm so proud this made it past five! Well, I've decided to extend this story from being only five to ten chapters. That way I won't have to cram everything. I don't really want to rush it. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed and liked what you read. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. If you are wondering what it is I'm working on, you can check it on my profile because I have a section just for that information! Hope that helps to find out if I'm working on the story you want me to update!_


	5. Graceful Swords

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapters: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! FORGIVE ME!! Enjoy._

* * *

The wind blew past my face in a way I never felt it before. It brushed my hair around and over my head in an almost sensual manner as I lifted my pale arms before me, reaching deep down inside for that one connection that was so tightly entwined with my soul. It jolted awake like a mountain lion laying in wait for its opportunity to strike. The power pushed through my veins as if even something so strong and invincible had even hotter fire on its tail. My eyes were closed, but the blackness behind my lids only lasted for a second longer as the heat finally enclosed around my finger tips, and then it all happened so fast. My eyelids snapped open like a whip, delicate but feisty power rippled and tore from my hands, and then shot right through the center of a bull's eyes that was fifty feet before me in the fields known as the training grounds.

Clapping filled the air, Mina stepping forward. "Well, done, princess. I must say you did an excellent job that time. You can definitely tell the difference when you have better control of your powers." She nodded in satisfactory approval.

Amy was smiling, her face looking at her mini computer. "Yes, Mina is right. You have 72% more control than you did last time." Her Caribbean eyes looked up at me, a soft glow eliminating them more. "Well done."

Raye clicked her tongue. "So she hit a target in its center this time, so what? She was only off by an inch the previous time. She's been improving since she requested this training months ago."

Lita came forward, cracking her knuckles. "Serenity's power is something out of this world, but she's going to need more skill than just controlling it. In times of desperate need, she may need to get physical,"—she glanced over her shoulder, mumbling, —"especially with that arrogant son of a bi—I mean, prince around." She grinned a sheepish grin, her green eyes sparkling like the canopies of the Amazon covered in sunlight.

I nodded. "I agree with Lita. I've only gotten physical a couple times since mother isn't too fond of it. I'd also like to continue with that, if I may."

I thought it impossible for Lita's grin to get any bigger. "Excellent!"

--

After a change of clothes, we stood in the building meant for sword matches, wrestling, etc. Blue mats covered the main arena, matching benches were lined against every wall along with cubbies to hold any little belongings. Everything else was to stay in the respective locker rooms. The storage room was bigger than the breakfast room, holding everything from swords to bows to clubs to axes. What were we, barbarians?

'_Serenity, you jump to conclusions to easily. Every person has a certain skill that is linked to a particular weapon. It's only natural to have a variety. Of course, some of the weapons, like the clubs, are just for extra training. We're getting too modern for clubs in wars,_' Amy intelligently explained in my head. I shook my head towards the ground, pretending the shake her out. She only giggled, grabbing a few ninja stars from the room.

Mina was busying shifting through the different swords. "I think we should do the sword today. You naturally got used to the daggers last week so we should go to the next step."

"And the next step is a long, sharp sword, Mina?" Raye muttered, holding onto her bow while flinging the arrows over her back.

Mina shrugged. "Her mother is a great swordswoman so I thought it would work with Serenity as well." She glanced at Raye, raising one thin, blonde eyebrow with a smile twitching at her lips. Raye grumbled some inaudible words, and headed back out into the room.

"Okay, Serenity, now the sword looks more difficult than it really is. If you have the natural talent, the patience, and the determination to at least be able to handle it, then you'll be fine in no time. Understand that this is more than what's expected of you so if you'd like to stop, just speak up." I nodded at Mina's words. At my acceptance, she carefully placed the handle of the blade in my hands.

Mina talked me through the basic steps of the feet first before she started showing me the easiest points of attack and defense. At the start of the training, the sword felt like lead in my hand, but after some time, patience and even fun, it started to feel like a feather, and I only registered in the back of my mind that it was even there to begin with.

Mina was breathing harder than I was. "Good job, Serenity. You're doing incredibly well for a first timer."

I shrugged. "Virgins can do anything they put their mind to."

A deep voice chuckled, the sound seeming to dance up the throat. "Is that so, princess? Would you like to prove it?"

My knee length skirt fluttered around me with frantic speed as I twisted my body to the location of the sound. In all his glory, the Prince of Earth, Endymion, stood with a cocky smirk on his face and an amused glimmer in his midnight blue eyes. My cerulean eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword.

The dark-haired prince shrugged, lifting his hands out of his pockets, and then he unsheathed his sword. I took a step back, slightly raising my own. He laughed. "I'm not going to fight you, Serenity. Don't be ridiculous. Your friend just started teaching you only a little bit ago." He nodded towards Jadeite. "I'm going to show you how it's done."

"No, you're not—," I started to say, but Mina laid a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at her face, I knew my confusion was clearly stated in my eyes.

_'We need to see how skilled they are in this area, Serenity. This is the perfect opportunity.'_ Her thoughts filled my head before she returned her eyes to the beginning match. I looked around the room to see my other friends doing the same thing as Mina.

My attention was disrupted when the sound of clashing swords filled the arena, making me tear my eyes to the source. Endymion and his general, Jadeite, were circling each other with slick, precise movements on the mats before us. My eyes barely took notice of the blonde man, but instead remained fixed on his master. Never before in all my years of slipping down to the training grounds to watch sparring matches had I seen a man handle a sword, a fight so gracefully. His movements were right on the mark as he seemed to dance with elegance around Jadeite's moving blade. His strikes were sharp and direct, and they never missed their intended target. There wasn't even a bead of sweat on his forehead that could indicate any sense of strain. Never before had I seen beauty in the sword or this kind of power of control in the one handling it.

It didn't take long for Endymion to finish Jadeite off with a pretend stab in the chest. The surrounding people in the room clapped for the victory of the handsome prince before returning to their own activities. A crooked grin appeared on Endymion's face as he returned his sword to its sheath. Moving forward, he slapped his hand down on Jadeite's shoulder. "Maybe next time, man."

Jadeite grunted, pushing his hand off. "You always say that."

Endymion chuckled. "You never know when it'll be true." Then, he turned to wink at me, making a blush rise on my cheeks. The crooked smile returned. "Do I pass?"

"Pass?" I finally found my voice colored with confusion and embarrassment for being caught.

He nodded towards my Scouts. "Do I pass?"

I didn't even notice when Lita, Amy, and Raye had returned to my side. The four Inner Sailor Scouts exchanged glances before nodding their approval. Mina spoke for them as the respective leader. "Better than I thought you would, I must admit. You have a special talent for the sword."

I noticed Kunzite make eye contact with her before speaking. "Our prince is the most skilled swordsman on our planet if not the solar system." Kunzite looked over at Endymion. "He was able to surpass me at only fourteen."

Mina blushed at the white haired man, but kept her serious face. "Impressive." Mina was about to open her mouth to say more when a small servant approached us.

She immediately lowered herself into a curtsy. "Your highnesses, I'm sorry to interrupt."

I smiled at her kindly. "No need to be sorry, but may I ask why you did?"

She returned to her normal height, but kept her eyes lowered slightly. "Of course, my princess. I'm here to deliver a message to the prince and princess from the queen. Her majesty says that she has arranged a pleasant picnic for your highnesses in the rose garden for lunch."

My eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Oh?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, your highness. The queen would like the prince and princess to meet there at noon. There will be a servant waiting at your doors to take you there if needed."

I sighed, not daring to take a look at Endymion. "Well—"

"We'll be there. Thank you," Endymion said in his rich voice. It sent surprising shivers down my spine, sending me into a swirl of emotions.

The servant curtsied at him, her face going red with heat, before turning looking at the others. "The king and queen would also like a word with the Scouts and Generals, your highnesses. The queen says as soon as possible."

Amy spoke for them all. "Thank you, miss. Is that everything?" The servant nodded. Amy smiled. "You may go." The small servant curtsied once more before retreating.

I had yet to look at the prince until he started to speak. "We'll be taking our leave as well." His blue eyes rested on my face. "I'll see you at noon." Nodding towards the Scouts, he turned his back and walked away. I never noticed the breath I was holding until it came rushing out in relief at his departure.

Mina was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, this is marvelous! I've been waiting for the perfect moment to pick out an outfit for you to wear for him, Serenity!" She grabbed my hand, already making way for the exit. "Come on, Sere! I've only got an hour to fix you up!"

I could hear Raye mumbling to the others behind us. "I think Mina's more excited for this picnic than Serenity is." Selene, I beg of you, help.

* * *

_ I don't think I can tell you how frustrating it is not to have the motivation or inspiration more so to write you guys more chapters - that goes for all my stories. I don't know what's wrong with me. The main reason why it has been taking me forever to update anything is because of that. I just don't have the motivation or inspiration to write even though I WANT to. It's so _frustrating_! You have no idea. Thankfully, the guilt of not updating finally overwhelmed me enough to get a sudden spark of inspiration to write this chapter. I had said on my profile that I had started to write the next chapter for this story, like, last month? Well, it wasn't going anywhere. When that happens, I decided that I should maybe take a different approach so that's what I did. It worked. I hope you guys like where this is going now, and I hope you saw the intentional meaning the virgin statement and then how Endymion took it. I thought it was funny. Well, let me know your thought and feedback as always._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. A Revealing Picnic

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Enjoy._

* * *

Sitting as still as I could muster, I sat quietly on my bed as I heard the chaos going on in my closet. The balcony doors were flung open and a light breeze was causing my thin white satin curtains to billow gently into my grand bedroom. Taking a look outside, I briefly had wondered if the weather was due to my mother's desire to give a picnic today. I picnic meant for me and for… him. I groaned, my head dropping slightly in reluctance.

"Serenity, I thought I told you to sit still," Mina's voice said, ringing from the deepest depths of my walk-in closet. I could take a wild guess in saying that it was probably bigger than the kitchen.

"You did, but you never clarified as to why," I said with a tinge of annoyance. I'd been sitting like this for the past twenty minutes. I thought it was understandable why I was getting a bit peeved.

"I don't need distractions and even the slightest movement can do that to me."

"Airhead," I said, mumbling.

"I heard that." I cracked a smile. "No smiling."

Sighing, I straightened my back the slightest bit more, and even considered holding my breath as Mina continued on her fashion adventure. Another ten or fifteen minutes passed—I had lost count by now—before Mina finally emerged from the closet. In her arms was a thin, pastel pink sun dress, white lace running along the edges and the straps could fit about two small fingers over them to match the width. In her one hand she held a pair of white flats to match the lace.

"Now, I think we can entwine some white lilies in your hair… around the buns would be best, don't you think?" Mina said with a smile at her accomplished outfit. "Oh, and we also need to look through your jewelry. I think a nice silver chain necklace would work and the earrings you're wearing now should be fine."

My eyes seemed to bulge at her words. "Mina… don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?"

Her sky blue eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "I don't believe so. Why do you ask, princess?"

"It's just a picnic with some arrogant prince. We don't need to go all out."

Mina carefully placed my clothes on the bed before sitting down next to me. "Serenity… I thought you were giving him a second chance."

"I am."

"No, you're not." She shook her head, her golden hair swaying around her body. "The way I see it, you're acting worse than you did before. Then, you were very direct about it, but this time… it seems—I don't know—harsher in a strange way."

I looked down at her soft, white carpet. "Mina, you know what he did to me—".

"Yes, and it's time to get over it."

My head shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Mina grabbed my hands, her eyes never breaking contact with my own. "Serenity, I'm the daughter of the goddess of love. I know these things, and if you continue to act this way, you may push him away. I can't see it yet, but I have this feeling you're ruining a lifetime opportunity. Just give him a chance."

I slipped one hand out from my friend's grasp, holding it up. "Hold it. I thought you didn't like the prince."

"I don't." Confusion littered my face. "I don't like him yet, but if you give him a chance, we can all give him a chance. I want to like him because I think he's being sincere."

I sighed, turning away. The breeze picked up slightly, stretching the curtains deeper in the room. I felt it pick up my silver locks, making the strands brush my arms. "I'm scared."

Mina laughed gently before pulling me into a warm embrace. "Don't be. You're not alone. You never will be."

I tried to restrain the small sob but I couldn't, the sound filling the room. "He hurt me. I don't think I could go through that again, Mina."

Venus' body stiffened at the confession, her embrace tightened. "We won't let him hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled in her sunshine blonde hair. "Thank you, cousin, and I promise I'll try to let him prove he's different."

* * *

The sun was bright but warm on my pale skin as I took a step into the private rose garden of my royal family. The breeze rippled through my long locks of silver hair, making me see strands flying around me. Glancing up at the sky, I watched a small bird glide in front of the faded blue, and it brought a smile to my face. My dress flittered around my legs to remind me that I was indeed walking even though it felt like I was floating. The fragrance of the flowers intoxicated my senses, and if it would have been a good time, I would have just laid on the ground and let it consume my soul.

Sadly, though, I had a picnic to go to today and a princess should never be late if it suits her well. I shook my head, a giggle sounding from my throat. I could see in the nearby distance a small quilt lying on the lush green grass so I made my way towards it. Looking around the gardens, there wasn't a single soul, except for mine, around. I took a cautious seat on the quilt, careful not to ruin my dress.

I wasn't alone for long. Coming from another direction was Prince Endymion, dressed in casual black slacks with a matching black silk shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. His eyes were wondering the nature around us, carefully not letting his eyes rest on me.

Well, I had to keep my promise to Mina. "Good afternoon, Prince Endymion."

His hair moved in the breeze as his head turned towards me. "Yes, it is, princess." He reached the blanket but didn't sit.

"Something wrong?" I asked timidly. Why was he staring at me like that?

He shook his head, his bangs falling over his dark eyes. "No." He sighed while moving over to the tree that provided shade over our spot. "Look, Serenity, I think I'm going to head home."

I could feel my mouth drop slightly. "What?"

He placed his hand on the trunk. "I don't want to force you into anything. Ten years ago, I did leave you and I didn't regret it. I didn't care that a small girl was crying when I turned my back on her. I was selfish but I was young." His head lowered. "But that isn't a good enough excuse. It never will be. I keep trying to tell myself that I was young and I didn't care what others thought. But I was old enough to know what was going on. I was old enough to know I wanted to live my own life and not be told what to do."

"Where is this coming from? Just earlier, everything was fine."

"That was earlier," he said, running his hands through his hair.

I stood up but didn't dare get any closer. "I thought everything was going all right. I told you I would give you a second chance. I told you I would try to get to know you. Why are you doing this? If you leave, don't you know what will happen to me?"

He laughed darkly. "I've been taught about the structure of the Lunarian royal house ever since I was a kid. Your mother says you could lose your throne if you're not married by your twenty-first birthday, but only a descendant of the goddess, Selene, can sit on the throne of the Moon. You are the only heir. No one can replace you."

I gasped, realizing he was right. A blush rose to my cheeks. "Then why…?"

"Your mother just wants you to be happy," he said, turning to look at me. "And the way I see it, I won't make you happy. You may lead a better life if I just leave and take my men with me. You can rule your alliance with your guardians easier than with me as your husband." He shrugged. "Besides, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I… I don't know." I fingered my streams of hair. "I don't know what I want."

"Don't you?"

I looked at him. The way the breeze glided through his hair reminded me of silk. His dark eyes stared into my own and I could feel them begging to be let into the deepest parts of my soul. A shiver raced through my veins, making me tremble. I knew what I wanted. I always did. "I want a marriage based on love. I want to rule this kingdom with the man I love by my side."

He smiled. "Was that so hard to admit?"

"No." I shook my head. "But what does that have to do with you going home? It hasn't been two weeks yet."

"I don't think you'll ever be able to love me, Serenity."

I was confused. "Why not?"

"We don't get along."

"That doesn't mean anything!" I took a step forward. "Endymion, you're my only chance now! I've chased away all the other suitors. I have to learn to at least like you because I know I'll be marrying you either way."

"I'm not going to force you into anything!" he said, his eyes darkening. "I'm not going to force you to link your life to me. I'll only bring you misery. I'm not a happy man. Your future is much brighter without me. You'll be able to rule over your people without the burden of Terrian by your side." He turned towards me fully. "Don't you see? We aren't meant to be united."

"Who says?" My voice was rising. Something in me was screaming. My vision was getting blurry. What was happening? Didn't I want him to leave? Didn't I want exactly what he was saying? Yes, I wanted love. I knew that. He was giving me a chance to find it. He was going to leave.

But something in me was aching. Something in me didn't want him to ever go.

There is always a reason for emotions to be released.

"Stop asking that! Serenity, this isn't about me. This is about you!" He stepped towards me, closing the large distance between us. I could almost feel the heat radiating off him. "Tell me what you want. What you really want. I know you know. I can see you're not be fully honest with yourself. Just… for once… admit your feelings."

"My feelings?" I was starting to panic.

"Yes," Endymion said, his eyes pleading with my soul to break.

"Will you really leave?"

"Yes."

The tears started to pour over. "Even if I don't want you to?"

I watched for a reaction. I watched for a change in his eyes. They stayed locked onto mine. I started to cry harder. He didn't care. He still didn't want me even though I started to want him again.

He didn't love me even though the little girl inside me still felt the same way she did ten years ago.

I felt my vision going dark. I felt the sounds from the Moon vanish from my mind. I was starting to drift away into my own personal solitude. My legs started to collapse. Rejection hurt. That's all I would ever get from the man I loved. The blackness at the edge of my mind would be my only comfort.

Except for the kiss that suddenly pulled me away.

* * *

_Okay. The ending was a little weird but I still liked it. I hope you understood what was going on. I'm hoping this update will begin the process to this story's completion. This was the winner of the poll and I will now be focusing on finishing it up finally. Please, keep on top of it and bug me into keeping on track. I think I can wrap this up in four chapters or less. I hope you enjoyed what happened, though. I didn't plan on having the picnic turn out this way, but I think it worked. You have to understand that even though Endymion can be a jerk, he really is sincere in wanting a second chance. Please, don't forget to review your thoughts._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	7. A New Day

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Six_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm updating this quickly? Seriously? I'm shocked. Let just say I'm ready to get moving on completing this story finally. Haha. Enjoy._

* * *

The blackness scattered, its sticky fingers pulling back to the sides. My mind and heart exploded with the intensity of the kiss, and I could have sworn I heard the whole world suck in a breath in wait. His lips lingered on mine for a split second, but the moment seemed to drag as we both tasted each other. It was so brief but so alive. I wanted more. I couldn't stand straight. My legs were started to fold with his heat, but the arms he had wrapped around my waist kept me standing.

I could feel the electrical currents dancing between his lips and mine in perfect symphony.

Before I could fully let myself go, he pulled away. My eyes stayed closed, my mouth still slightly parted. Everything in me begged for him to come back, doubling the fire. Nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I looked at him. He had stepped back a few feet, his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was completely still; the wind didn't even move his hair. It was as if he wasn't a part of the moon anymore.

"Don't be," I said. I tried to go to him, but his hand shot up, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes were closed. I could feel the time slowly passing as we stood there. I couldn't stand the silence. "Endymion?"

He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Go through with what?"

"Marriage."

"Yes." It was such a simple, easy word to say. I would have expected it to fall with a thousand weights out of my mouth, but it seemed to fly right off my tongue into the heavens. In that complete moment, I knew my answer was the beginning of something beyond this world.

* * *

The news elated my parents. The announcement of our engagement spread across the solar system within hours, and soon we were being hoarded with the preparations for our wedding. Impressively, Endymion was present for each meeting concerning anything from flowers to curtains, dresses to suits, and food to the vows. He put his word in for each moment it was required and kept a calm and open attitude to what was to come.

My mother arranged an engagement ball in our honor two nights after the news reached as far as Pluto. Everyone was to attend, and everyone did. The colors of the Moon and the Earth were apparent in each item possible, and every royal guest was present. I danced with Endymion when people were looking, and I even let him guide me around. My mother was happy with my attitude. I was happy to be moving on with my life. For so long I had been stuck in a hole. It never got deeper but it never filled up either. Now, with my engagement to the Prince of Earth, I could finally enter the next stage of my life.

It didn't matter that he didn't love me. It didn't matter that I was starting to love him. It didn't matter that I was about to be married to someone from another world. All that mattered was that he accepted me enough to be my husband, and for now, that would be enough to keep me going.

* * *

Light gold sunlight streaked across the plush, white carpet of my bedroom. My mind slowly drifted back to reality, letting my dreams of the night fall into their own slumber. The air smelled of flowers, and after opening my eyes, I could see why. Dozens and dozens of the most gorgeous bouquets littered every possible spot of rest in my room. Every flower found in the solar system was in some way included in the arrangements. Standing up from my bed, I walked out into the sitting area of my suite, and it too was full of complete bouquets. My mind started to go hazy as the smells mixed together, but I was entranced at the captivating vision before me.

Luna walked in, not bothering to knock. "Morning, Serenity. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I slept just fine." I gestured to the area around me. "What is all this, Luna?"

She smiled. "Oh, Serenity. Do you ever listen in your lessons? It is accustomed to honor the royal bride on the morning of her wedding with flowers from every land her kingdom sees over. However, in your special case, everyone decided to spoil you with going a bit overboard."

"I'd say."

"Do you not like it?"

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's beautiful! I was… I was just caught off guard."

"The people seem to be pleased with the match between you and Prince Endymion. Everyone hopes to see a complete tranquility finally settle over all the lands in this galaxy." She sighed. "It brings great joy to all to know that this match may change the world. I am so proud of you, child."

"Oh, Luna," I said, sighing. I pulled my old friend and mentor into a hug. I would have never gotten here without her.

I could hear the lump in her throat. "It's just hard to believe that you're getting married today. I still can remember the day you were born as if it had just happened." She pulled away as she brought a handkerchief to her eyes.

"Hey, you're not the only one who is feeling this way," I said, winking. With a smile, I pulled her with me to my closet. Maids had already started to enter my chamber, ready to assist the bride with her dress because today was the beginning of my jointed life with Endymion.

* * *

My dress had been beautiful. The red and white roses had been everywhere, and their scent had filled the church. Every member of my court had been present. My four best friends had been my bridesmaids, Mina serving as my maid of honor. Even the Outer Sailor Scouts had been given permission to abandon their posts for the day to come out for my wedding. My mother made sure everything would run smoothly so I could enjoy my day.

It was a wonderful ceremony and the reception that followed was just as good. After I said my goodbyes to my friends and the other guests, I was taken away by my new husband to a secluded area on the Moon for our honeymoon. We stayed in a beach house with the ocean clearly visible from our bedroom's window. The blue mixed with the silver in the water, making the scene indescribable.

Now, night had fallen, and we decided to retire to the indoors. Endymion peeled off his jacket, throwing it over the wooden chair in the corner of the living room.

"We're going to have to get used to being without servants or maids," he said, chuckling. "I can't believe your mother put us out here where we'd be completely alone."

I shrugged as I absentmindedly picked up his jacket and hung it on a coat hanger by the door. "I would suppose that it was all a plan to make sure we got to know each other before we returned to the palace."

"Knowing parents, you're probably right." He went around to the couch, letting his body fall into the dark brown cushions. "So…"

"So…," I said, mimicking him clearly. "Are you tired?"

"A little, yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"We could go to bed if you want, Serenity," he said, turning his head to look at me.

"Okay." I started walking to the bedroom, my cheeks turning red. Mother had given me a speech about what was to take place on the night of my wedding. Every fiber in me shook with the fear of doing such things with Endymion this soon.

I could hear him following me. We walked in the dimly lit room together. I shifted me eyes away from the large, white, canopy bed that was position in the exact center of the room. The light wooden floor beneath my feet stretched on towards the bathroom, and I made my escape there. Closing the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting innocently on the sink's counter was a piece of clothing. Picking it up, I realized it was a nightgown… a very short, almost transparent nightgown. It would barely reach the middle of my thighs. Blushing, I cursed Mina for being the one to shop for me this time. I wasn't the one who packed my belongings and I knew nothing appropriate would be in my suitcase. This was my only nightwear for tonight.

With my cheeks tinted a darker red than before, I slowly peeled off my dress and slipped the nightgown on. I tried to stay in the bathroom as long as possible before opening the door again, and reappearing in the bedroom. Endymion was lying peacefully on the bed, a book open in his hands. He didn't have his shirt on, revealing a well built, tan chest. Black satin nighttime sweats were the only piece of clothing he wore but it was much more appropriate than what was given to me.

"Hey," I whispered, my eyes trying to avoid his face.

He looked up at me. "Hey."

I scrambled over to the bed, trying hard not to trip. Sitting down, I pulled my legs quickly under the sheets. "What'cha reading?"

"Just a random book I found in the closet over there." He sat it on the night table next to him. "It's about the history of the royal family."

"Oh," I said, "sounds boring."

He laughed. "That depends on your taste of books, Serenity." He lifted the sheets over his body, lying down. "Well, I'm tired, and so are you. Get some rest." He turned away from me.

"W-What?" I stammered. "Wait—"

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"I… I mean, we… aren't we supposed to…?" I blushed furiously, hating myself for being so nervous.

Endymion smiled a soft smile. It was a smile I never saw on his face before. "Serenity, I'm not expecting anything. I know the way you feel about me still, and I told you before that I'm not going to force you. I always keep my word. I know what is expected of you tonight, but I'm giving you permission to just sleep. The time will come when you are ready for me, but for now, just sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Uh, okay," I said, looking away. Placing my head on the pillow, I pulled the covers to my chin. "Goodnight, Endymion."

"Goodnight, Sere."

I gasped lightly at the name, glancing over at him. His breathes had become even and he didn't move. He was fast asleep. I smiled, grateful that he let me go. Sighing, I closed my eyes, letting my own body relax. With the day still fresh on my mind, I let myself fall into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

_Okay, so the ending was a little awkward, but I think the way I wrote it shows Serenity emotions. She was really nervous, and I think the way it was written helps give off that feeling. I like it. Okay, so only three chapters left: two regular chapters and then an epilogue. I hope you liked this chapter, please review your thoughts and ideas. They are greatly appreciated and they make me feel compelled to get the next chapter out quickly! So don't be shy!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	8. Blooming Feelings

_Story: Beloved Midnight_

_Chapter: Seven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: It's been almost a year since I last updated this story; over a year since I lasted updates several others. To everyone, I am truly, truly sorry. Unfortunately, for over a year now, my drive to write fanfiction as incredibly decreased. It makes me upset, but I can't seem to get myself motivated enough to write fanfiction anymore. On a brighter side, however, I do have every intention of finishing my stories. I'm not the kind of person who leaves things unfinished... even if it takes me awhile to get it done. I started this chapter several weeks ago, picked it back up, and actually finished it. I'm sorry if there are errors. I'm just glad I got it out. Enjoy!_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of sizzling food in the kitchen, the fragrance wafting into the bedroom. Pushing the covers off my body, I noticed a small, matching robe lying at the end of the bed. I slipped it over my shoulders before tying it loosely around my waist. Walking out of the room, I found Endymion in the kitchen, leaning over a hot stove.

"What'cha making?" I asked, sleep still evident in my voice.

He looked over at me, a smile spreading on his face. "Eggs and bacon."

"Yum," I said, sliding onto one of the bar stools in front of the island counter.

He picked up the pan, bringing a spatula under the eggs to lift onto a plate waiting beside the stove. A few pieces of bacon were already on it, and the steam rose off the eggs as they settled beside the meat. He placed the meal in front of me where a glass of milk was already positioned. I immediately started eating.

Nodding, I said, "This is good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He got his plate ready before taking a seat across from me. We ate in silence for a few moments, the sound of the forks scrapping across the plates seeming to echo throughout the small cottage.

"So do you have any plans for today?" I asked.

"You mean "do _we_ have any plans for today?'"

"Well, yes, of course." I blushed. I looked down at my plate, the eggs seeming to blend together with the bacon.

"It's all right, Serenity. I was thinking we could go to the beach after breakfast. Does that sound good to you?"

Serenity smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. At home, my mother doesn't let me go to the beach too often. I've missed it."

Endymion looked at her, his eyes soft. "Why didn't she? My men and I always went to the beach when we were growing up."

Serenity shrugged, quickly stabbing a small piece of scrambled eggs. "We did too. Luna would take us, but as I got older, the trips were allowed less and less. Momma wanted me to focus on my studies. She didn't think it was proper for a young lady of my position to spend all day in the water." Endymion chuckled, making Serenity glare at him. "What?"

"Your mother was only saying that for your benefit. If I didn't know any better, if she had the choice, she probably would have joined you at the beach. Don't assume that your parents are prudes when it comes to enjoying life. They really do only want what's best for you."

"Really? Well, from what I can recall, ten years ago your parents thought I was what was best for you. You didn't have this mindset then, obviously."

Endymion laughed, low and deep. He swiftly moved his hand through his hand, his eyes suddenly glowing a dull gold around his pupils. "No, I did not. But Serenity, I was a teenager. Did you really think at that age I would want to do as I was told? I know that's not an excuse—you've told me that—but you just have to understand that I was. When I was growing up, all I cared about was being a warrior. I was obsessed with being the best swordsman. I loved spending all my time riding my horse, fighting with my friends, messing around, and just rebelling." He cracked a smile, one that was slightly crooked. "When I got old enough, I traveled to the local city outside of the palace gates."

"Yeah, so?"

He leaned across the table slightly. "On a more serious note, I have to tell you that I was a bit of a playboy. All of us were. We loved going to the city and sleeping around. It's what we did at the time. It's how I blew off the steam of being who I was. I didn't want to be king. I enjoyed it when we were in the middle of a war and I would have to spend months on end out on the battlefield with my men instead of at the palace. They were my family. We were all brothers. It only mattered that I was the crown prince when we were actually fighting. Besides that, we were equal."

Serenity sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it wasn't until I arrived here and saw you again that I knew what I was meant to do. I knew that I was supposed to rule with you by my side. We both know at first that I denied it. I just want you to understand that I _have_ changed. I'm willing to be the best husband and the best king with you."

Serenity started to smile. "I already know all this. I already know you're committed as am I. I don't need an explanation anymore. I just want you to give loving me a chance. My biggest fear is being in a loveless marriage."

Endymion reached across the small table, resting his hand on hers. "I never said I wasn't going to give that a chance. You never know." He squeezed her hand. "Now, eat your food before it gets even colder."

Serenity giggled, grabbing her fork. After they finished the meal and downed their milk, Serenity stood to head to the bedroom to change.

Stopping, she turned to Endymion who was cleaning up the kitchen. "Endymion?"

"Yes?"

A small blush rose on her pale cheeks. "Thank you… for last night."

"You're welcome, Serenity."

…

The sun was high in the sky, casting the perfect temperature for a day at the beach and in the water. Serenity was lying out the plaid blanket on the sand while Endymion carried the small picnic basket from the cottage. Serenity white swimming dress brushed against her thigh as she bent over to fix the corners, making Endymion smile and look away as he started to take out the light food of hand sandwiches, fruit, and crackers.

"So that's what the Terrains wear to swim in?" Serenity asked, indicating to his black trunks.

Endymion grinned. "Yeah, and the ladies don't wear dresses to swim in. They wear bikinis."

"This isn't a dress. It's a slip, and it's comfortable and modest. What is a bikini, anyway?"

Endymion laughed, shaking his head. "Never mind. You're face would turn red."

Serenity's face formed a pout, but she quickly grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. "Mm, this is good. Once again, your cooking skills shock me."

"I am a man of many talents," Endymion said, his eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun. "Many, many talents that you will someday discover."

A blush burst on her cheeks as she covered her mouth. "Endymion!"

A deep rumbled of laughter came from Endymion as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing a well tanned, smooth and muscular chest. This only caused the princess's blush to deepen as she shoved the rest of the sandwich into her small mouth.

Grinning down at her, Endymion said, "Come. I know you're hungry but it's better to swim first. Besides, I can't wait to see your hair wet."

Serenity almost choked on her food before watching Endymion stroll to the glittering, clear blue water. Brushing the few crumbs off her lap, Serenity quickly stood and followed her new husband. They stood together at the edge of the water where it lapped against the white sand, retreating when it got too close.

Endymion sighed. "Well, the days getting any younger."

Before Serenity could respond, the prince had scooped her up in his strong arms and raced into the sea. Letting out a high pitched scream, Serenity covered her face in his shoulder to avoid the splashing water. But that couldn't save her for Endymion had soon suspended her in the air and down into the water. Serenity came up coughing and spitting, the water soaked clean through.

"I can't believe you just did that, you butthead!" she cried, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm a butthead? Hm, last I checked, we were named husband and wife, not butthead and wife." Endymion laughed before diving underneath her legs and coming up behind her. Serenity twisted around, her arm creating a wave in the water.

"I'll get you for that!" she said.

"You're too slow!"

"No, I'm not!"

"If you weren't, then why haven't you gotten me yet!"

"Because you're too fat!"

"Too fat? Please! I saw you checking me out earlier! And if I was too fat, I'd be the slow one!"

"I'M NOT SLOW!"

Endymion continuously dogged the princess while she struggled to get her bearings. It had been a long time since she was allowed in the water. She swam towards her new husbands but he continued to escape underneath the water, usually slipping right underneath her thrashing legs.

"You know, if you keep swimming like a scared gorilla, you're going to get tired very fast," he said, his lips still grinning from her display.

Serenity saw red. "A gorilla? Oh, I'll get you for that one!" She lounged at the laughing prince, landing on his shoulders from behind. Grabbing her legs and waist, Endymion effortlessly flipped her over his shoulders and into her arms, their faces close. Serenity was breathing heavily, her face flushed from the chase. Endymion's eyes glazed over as he watched her parted lips and her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. His face started to move towards hers, his mind turning foggy at the thought of kissing her again.

Almost there. But he watched as Serenity started to lose herself in the unexpected moment, her eyes closing and her lips slightly puckering. Shaking his head, he released her in the water.

"Excuse me," he said before swimming to shore where he got out and started walking to the cottage. His shirt was still lying on the picnic blanket.

'_What happened?_' Serenity wondered as she returned to shore, not bothering to follow him inside. She figured he needed some time alone.

…

Later that night, Serenity had decided to cook for him instead. She was inside, busying herself around the kitchen. She had yet to see Endymion since the incident at the beach, and the princess tried not to let herself worry. She pulled out the ingredients Lita had told her she needed to make baked chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and steamed corn. She remembered her Jupiterian friend packing a few recipes to help make things easier for her and tonight was the perfect moment to make them be of some use.

It wasn't hard to make the meal since Serenity didn't have the pressure of her mentors watching or her friends, and Serenity was quite proud when it came out smelling delicious. She started to plate the food when she heard Endymion emerge from the bedroom, his eyes looking tired and worn.

"What's that smell?" he said, coming into the kitchen and looking around. "You cooked?"

"Of course. You didn't think you were the only one with hidden talents, did you?" she said, placing the plates on the small, wooden table in the corner. A few candles had been lit in the center.

"No, but I didn't think you knew how to cook," Endymion said as he sat down.

Serenity placed the glasses of champagne on the table before sitting down as well. "I didn't. Lita—Sailor Jupiter—taught me. My mentors had tried several times but always seemed to fail. Lita knew me better than they did, and took it slow. Her attitude really helped get in the right state of mind to learn."

Endymion slightly smiled as he cut into the chicken and took a bite. He chewed it slowly, scrunching his face as he thought and swallowed.

"Well?"

"Not bad. Actually, no. It's really well done." He nodded. "Good chicken. Nice job, Sere."

Serenity blushed, turning away. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

The minutes ticked by as they ate; Serenity happily squealing as she tasted her food and approved of it. Endymion chuckled and kept on eating, his mind seeming to be on another matter. Serenity watched him from the corner of her eye, but knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. She wouldn't push it or bring it up. To her, it was important to not have any secrets in a marriage but it was also important not to be a nag. Things between her and Endymion were still shaky, but they were on stable ground. She didn't want to mess that up.

Endymion helped her clean up after dinner was over before they turned in for the night. Slipping into bed, Serenity waited for Endymion to turn off the light and join her. She could feel the bed sink as he settled in beside her.

"Did you have a nice night?" she asked, rolling over to look at him.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job with dinner," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you. If you want, I can cook breakfast tomorrow too."

"I'd rather cook for you, Serenity."

"How come?"

He shrugged, turning on his side, away form her. "I just would."

"Oh. Okay." She paused. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

The clock was ticking in the other room, causing Serenity to keep her eyes open at the sound. Her breathing was slow, but her thoughts were wired. She didn't know what to say to him. Something was obviously bothering him, but she didn't want to speak up. If only her mother would have spoken to her about these kinds of moments.

"You know," Endymion started, breaking the silence, "it's not going to be easy for me to live here."

Serenity turned her head towards him. "What?"

"I love the Moon. It's a beautiful place, but there really is no place like home. I just don't want you to get defensive when I say that I miss Earth."

Serenity sat up in the bed. "Why would I get defensive? Earth _is _your home. I wouldn't get upset if you said you missed it or wished we would live there instead of here."

"I just don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand being away."

Serenity reached over, her hand landing on his arm. "Hey, Endymion… I'm not going to confide you in the palace here. I had every intention of visiting your home with you when we returned. You're not my prisoner. You're my husband. Your home is my home. I promise we'll visit as much as you want."

Endymion was quiet for a moment. After a few minutes passed, he turned on his side to look at her. He reached for her hand, squeezing it gently between his fingers. "Thank you, Serenity. That makes me feel better."

Serenity smiled and stretched across the bed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome. Get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It didn't take very long for Endymion's breathing to go shallow. Serenity laid still for a moment longer, her eyes staring at the ceiling above. A smile graced her lips.

Everything would work out. Their relationship was blooming.

* * *

_I want to remind everyone that you can check my working progress on my profile. If I am working on something, I WILL UPDATE IT! I promise. So if you're ever wondering if I might be doing something with a story you want updated, you can always check the section on my profile page. It will tell you what I'm doing and when I said I'm doing it! Just throwing that out there. _

_As for this story, I mapped out the outline for the final chapters. Looking at it, there are two more left: final chapter and epilogue. I'm hoping I'll have this story finished before summer starts. I would really like to complete my old ones. I feel so bad that they've been out so long and still aren't completed! I'm really happy with this particular chapter. There was just something about it... I hoped you liked it. Their relationship is definitely taking off, and please, don't lose hope in me. Sometimes, your motivation can help!_

_As for writing, I am very much interested in two stories I'm in the process of writing: "Will You Be My Valentine" and "Misery is Love." Both are Sailor Moon and both are really good! But because of situations like this one, I am not posting anything until I finish them. If you have any questions about them at all-like content, progress, etc-please ask. Their summaries are on my profile page if you want to check them out. If you want me to write them, BUG ME LIKE CRAZY! I really enjoy them, but just haven't brought them out in awhile. But they will be good when they're done and posted!_

_Ah, I'm babbling. Sorry! I'M SORRY FOR THE INTENSE LACK OF UPDATES! I STILL LOVE YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM EVERYONE!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. And Sailor Moon is being reprinted in the U.S. in September! I'M SO EXCITED!_


End file.
